Groundhog Day
by WitchofOz
Summary: Ron is having a bad day and thinks it can't get any worse...until he has to keep on repeating it. A RonHermione humorous romance, with a dash of HarryGinny thrown in.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own...anything, really. Not Harry Potter, the movie _Groundhog Day,_ nor anything else that might pop up in this story. Mine are only the spelling errors.

**Author's Note:** The following is set in sixth year. It is completely Ron/Hermione, if you haven't already guessed. Maybe some H/G later on. I hope it's not too stereotypical. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**Of Plot Points and Truth Potions**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Urgh," muttered the muffled voice of Ron Weasley, who was sprawled most ungracefully on his four-poster bed. He grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it over his face in an attempt to stifle the sound.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ro-on," croaked the voice of a sleepy Harry Potter to Ron's left, "turn it off." The only response the redhead gave was to grunt and roll over on his stomach.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ron," said Harry again, a few moments later, this time pushing off his covers and getting out of bed, "get up." Harry walked over slowly, turned off the alarm, and probed Ron in the shoulder.

"Idonwanna," mumbled Ron, burying his head deeper into the pillow. Harry sighed in exasperation and took his glasses off his bedside table. Jabbing them on his nose, he picked up some clothes from his trunk and went to get changed, hoping Ron would wake up on his own. No such luck.

Ten minutes later and the red-head was still in bed.

"Ron, get up or you'll be late for class," said Harry rolling his eyes. "Again," he muttered as he picked up his school bag.

Ron shifted on his sheets and gave a dismissive wave with his hand. Harry sighed again and with an unintelligible mumble, left for breakfast.

Ron was having the most pleasant dream. He was lying in the grass on the Hogwarts grounds and relaxing, as it was a Saturday and there was no homework. Strangely enough, though, was the fact that Hermione Granger was out there with him. And they were the only ones around. Not only that, but she was also wearing a rather thin white dress and not the usual black robes. Ron had to admit that she looked good in them, but pushed the thought away as Hermione leaned in closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"This is fun, isn't it, Ron?" she said, smiling widely at him. He gulped audibly in his vision and nodded, wondering why her voice sounded so echo-y.

"Almost like a dream," she continued, leaning in closer to his face. "I never want to wake up, Ron." Ron closed his eyes, as her face loomed closer.

"…wake up, Ron."

"…wake up, Ron."

"Wake up, Ron!"

Ron awoke with a start and looked around his surroundings in confusion. He was in his four-poster, after just having an unnerving dream. Just a dream.

Ron sighed and looked at his clock. It was 8:56.

"What the—?!" cried Ron, jumping out of his bed and grabbing his clothes. Only four minutes before breakfast ended! He would be late, and on a Monday, no less...

Ron raced to the bathroom, and with speed that would have impressed a Seeker, brushed his teeth and put on his clothes. He was just pushing his books into his bag when the bell that ended breakfast sounded. Giving his Potions textbook one last mighty shove, he zoomed out of the boy's dormitories, out the Gryffindor tower, and straight into his Transfiguration classroom.

The bell rang.

Ron jumped into his seat.

"You're late, Mr. Weasley," said Professor McGonagall, looking out over at him over the top of her glasses.

"Sorry, Professor. I was just—"

"I don't want to hear it, Weasley," said McGonagall, giving him a stern look. "One more time and I'm taking points off."

Ron nodded numbly and looked over where Harry was sitting with Dean. Harry gave him a small smirk and turned back to the notes Professor McGonagall was writing with her wand. Hermione, who was sitting next to Ron, nudged him with her elbow.

"Why where you late?" she whispered.

"Overslept," Ron muttered back, thinking about the dream he had had that morning. His ears turned red.

Hermione gave him a disapproving look and went back to taking down notes.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall's voice interrupted his thoughts, "perhaps you would care to relate the answers to last night's homework assignment."

Ron quickly looked down at his book and remembered that he hadn't finished the essay question she had assigned yesterday. He had been planning to do that this morning at breakfast!

"I, uh, don't have it, Professor," he stammered apologetically.

McGonagall gave him a very disapproving look, "That will be five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley, for lack of preparation." She nodded her head towards Hermione, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"The transfiguration of live creatures into liquid and gaseous substances, though possible, is not recommended. Alterations of the composition of the living thing are sometimes likely to cause side effects in the creature that could last for weeks, if not months," said Hermione, reading her notes.

"Correct, Miss. Granger," said the Professor. "Five points to Gryffindor." Hermione smiled and looked over at Ron, glad to have been able to get back the points he had lost.

"And now, can anyone tell me…"

Ron scowled and tuned out. This was going to be a lousy day.

Ron was still in a bad mood an hour later, when Potions class came around.

"I did try to wake you this morning," Harry pointed out to him, as they were mixing together their ingredients for the potion Snape had put on the board.

Ron shot him a look, "Well, it didn't help." Harry just shrugged, but Hermione sent him a sharp look.

"He shouldn't have to wake you up, Ron," she said between cutting up her red beetle legs, "You should be able to do it yourself by now."

Ron just scowled and poured the spider venom into the cauldron. "Well sorry for being a human and needing sleep once in while," he grumbled nastily, knowing that he was only fooling himself. "I'm not perfect, like you."

Hermione looked up, offended, "I am _not_ perfect, Ron. Will just stop acting so immature—"

"I am _not_ immature—"

"Oh please! If you—"

"Silence!"

Ron closed his lips tightly as Snape came closer to them. "It seems," said Snape softly, "that you two are too good for the rule of no talking to apply."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Ron jabbed her in the ribs. Snape looked at them with malice, "Perhaps we should test how well you did on your truth potion." He looked almost gleeful as he said, "Weasley, you will drink it. And…"he paused as his cold eyes scanned the faces of his class, "Mr. Malfoy. You will be asking Weasley questions to see if it worked."

Hermione sucked in a deep breath and looked at Ron with a frightened expression on her face. Ron's brain was reeling. Malfoy?! He could ask Ron anything! What if he asked something about the Order, or Harry, or…

Meanwhile, Malfoy was approaching their table with a gleeful smirk on his pointy face. Harry glared at him with a threatening expression, as if daring the blonde Slytherin to ask anything embarrassing.

Hermione poured their potion into one of the nearby goblets, hoping, for the first time in her carrier at Hogwarts, that she had done the potion wrong. She handed the goblet to a pale looking Ron.

Ron took the potion and looked down at it. He glanced at Harry, whose hand was on his wand, ready to strike if the question turned serious. Slightly reassured, Ron took a deep breath and gulped the potion down. It was nasty! He hoped that meant it wouldn't work.

Malfoy smiled. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." Ron was stunned at how quickly he answered; he hadn't even thought about it…

"What position do you play?"

"Keeper." Malfoy's smile widened and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"What do you wish for more than anything else in the world?"

"To be more important than my brothers." Ron cringed. He didn't want to be saying this!

Malfoy grinned, "Who do you love?"

"My mum, my dad, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ginny, Percy, Harry, Hermione-"

"Who do you want to kill?"

"Voldemort." The class gasped. Ron's breathing was getting heavier. He had _never_ said that name out loud before. What was he doing?

"Stop," said Malfoy, "More specific. Who-"

"Professor Snape!" Hermione said with loud, clear finality, "That's enough. You can quite clearly see that it works."

Professor Snape looked at her in surprise. He had only been paying attention to Ron, but he now turned towards Hermione.

She was livid. Hermione was standing with her back straight and eyes blazing. A sort of hot anger radiated form her body. Ron had never seen her look angrier. Harry and Malfoy looked at her in awe. Even Professor Snape backed away a little at her gaze.

"I think," she said more quietly, though no less angrily, "that we can all see that the potion worked. Can't we, Professor?" Snape looked at her with, was that _wariness_ in his eyes? He seemed to recover himself quickly though. He motioned for Malfoy to return to his seat with a wave of his hand.

He turned back towards Ron, "The potion will wear off. Better pay more attention next time. Ten points form Gryffindor." With that, the Potions Master swept away from them and went back to his desk. The bell rang. "You're dismissed," he growled.

They all grabbed their stuff and made for the exit. Ron could not believe what had just happened. Had Hermione _told off_ Snape? It certainly seemed that way. And she had done that for _him._ He suddenly felt a sort of warm glow spread through this body that he couldn't identify.

"I can't believe it!" Hermione was saying, angrily pushing through the crowd of students in front of him. "I just can't…"

"Hermione, it's alright," Ron began.

"No, it's not!" she cried, suddenly turning towards him, bringing Ron, and Harry behind him, to a stop. "A Professor is _not_ supposed to show that kind of unfairness to another student, no matter _what_ their misdemeanor! He used you to get some sort of evil satisfaction and…and… revenge!"

"But Snape's always—," Ron started.

"It's different this time!" Hermione screeched out, "Don't you realize that if Malfoy had asked something concerning the Order the whole class would have heard? Snape should have more sense than that! He could have—"

"Hermione, it's alright," said Harry, patting her arm to calm her down, "It's not as if Ron—or any of us—know that much about what's going on in the Order anyway. It wouldn't have been so terrible."

Hermione let out a frustrated sight and pushed the hair out of her face, "If you want to look at the small picture, fine." With that, she turned on her heal to walk off. But in front of her now stood Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Seems like little Miss. Mudblood is in a rage," sneered Malfoy, "What? Afraid that Weasel would have said something bad?"

"None of your Business, Malfoy!" spat Harry, walking up to them.

"Oh I'm offended, Potter. You always share all of your little antics in front of the school, why should this time be any different?"

"Bugger off, Malfoy," said Ron, stepping in front of Hermione and Harry, "Don't stick your pointy face in where it doesn't belong."

Malfoy smirked, "Is the potion still effective, Weasley? Maybe I should ask some more?"

Ron paled under his freckles and hoped to the fates that it wasn't. Hermione stepped closer to them, "Why don't you leave him alone? We all know that all your remarks are just compensating for something you don't have."

Malfoy furrowed his eyebrows in anger, grabbing his wand.

"Don't even think about it," said Ron quietly, his own wand already pointed.

"You don't have the guts Weasley," smirked the Slytherin. "You and your little mudblood girlfriend—"

"_Pertrificus Totalus!_" Hermione yelled.

Within seconds the blonde Slytherin and his goons lay on the floor, motionless. "Brilliant," said Ron, cheering up for the first time that day.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger! What's the meaning of this?" The trio twirled around only to find Professor Snape glaring at them.

"Oh, I see," he said menacingly, narrowing his eyes in satisfaction, "Another display of why Potter and his friends think they are above the rules." He swooped down on Harry, "Since when, Potter, has it become acceptable to hex other students?"

"I don't know, Professor," Harry answered stonily, "Why don't you ask your own?"

Snape's mouth set itself into a firm line and he drew his eyebrows together in anger, "How dare you—"

"Professor? What's going on?" said the haughty voice of Professor McGonagall, coming into view in front of them.

"It seems," scowled Snape, regaining his control, "That Potter decided to curse three innocent students…"

"It wasn't Harry," broke in Hermione for the first time.

"It was me," Ron interrupted her, giving her a look to be quiet.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "No, professor. It _was_ me."

McGonagall raised her hand in silence, "But why were hexes even necessary, Miss Granger?"

"I'm sorry. Malfoy was saying something…nasty."

"That's all fine and well," said McGonagall sternly, "But that is _not_ just cause."

Hermione looked down, "Yes, Professor."

"I hope I'm making myself clear, Miss Granger," McGonagall continued, "that _neither_ of you is to do something like this again." She was looking pointedly at Ron.

Hermione quickly nodded, "Yes, of course."

McGonagall sighed, "So, I expect both of you in detention tonight; and tomorrow as well."

"Yes, Professor," said Ron and Hermione nodded.

Snape gave both of them menacing glares before dragging the befuddled Draco to his feet. Ron turned away from him and faced Hermione with a scowl.

"You should have just let me take the blame."

"Don't be silly," she scoffed, picking up her books and starting for the common room behind Harry.

"What?" said Ron. For a second he had thought that he was being quite generous.

"I can take care of myself, thank you," scowled Hermione, walking faster.

"No doubt there, Miss Prissy Perfect," Ron called after her, "Just thought you might let us mere mortals attempt to help you once in a while!"

Hermione kept walking, ignoring his remarks. Ron stood there for a moment before deciding that it wasn't worth it to pursue her. He just didn't get girls. Why where they always so bloody confusing? To top it off, the smart ones like Hermione where even tougher to handle.

He shook his head and started for the portrait hole, the whole time wondering why he even bothered. He should just be normal around her, but that was nearly impossible. She was Hermione. She knew things about him. Like the teddy-bear thing when he was three, and the spiders, and what a coward he was, and how he was always second fiddle to Harry…

And she was pretty. Pretty girls always went for the heroes. What was a side-kick like him to do? But he didn't want to do anything, he reminded himself quickly. She was just Hermione.

But then…

Why did he always feel so weird around her? Why was he always starting fights so he could watch her get flustered? Why did he pay attention to the small things, like how her fingers always brushed his hand when she was helping him with homework? Why did his chest constrict when she had kissed him last year before the Quidditch mach? Why did he care if she was still with Krum?

It means nothing, he confirmed. Nothing. She was just Hermione.

"I hate him sometimes!"

Ron's breath nearly stopped at the sound of Hermione's voice inside the common room. He pressed himself along the portrait to listen more carefully.

"Are you coming in, dear?" asked the Far Lady expectantly. Ron just gave her a glare.

"It's okay Hermione," said Ginny's voice, "He meant well."

"No, it's not!" cried Hermione, "He's just so stubborn! Why can't he just be…I don't know…sane?"

Ron furrowed his eyebrows in anger. He bet his chess set that she was talking about how perfect Harry was compared to him.

"I honestly don't know how much more of this I can take, Ginny," said the sad voice of Hermione after a moment, "No matter how hard I try to be his friend…"

"Maybe—" started Ginny.

"No," said Hermione, "It's okay. Maybe we're just not _meant_ to be friends. Sure, sometimes I've thought…but it's weird now."

Ron stepped away from the portrait, letting some first years pass. He was staring ahead in shock. Didn't she get that he was just trying to be _normal_ around her? And not be friends? How could she even think that? God, she must really like Harry. The thought sent a light bolt through Ron's brain. She must really like Harry. Oh gods, she likes Harry! Ron's head was spinning in understanding. No wonder, all these years…

Harry.

Ron wanted to hit him, and he didn't know why. But no, it couldn't be Harry, could it? Ron thought about this for a second and shook his head, no; he really couldn't picture them together. _Yet all the same_, he thought, _I'll just keep a watch out_. Ron suddenly realized that Hermione had probably considered the options. She was, after all, the smartest girl in her class, so she must have looked at her alternatives of boys before now. He knew he had. Well, not boys, but girls.

Ron leaned against the wall and sighed, wishing he knew what to do next. _Better just get to the homework; got detention tonight._ With a groan, he gave the Fad Lady the password and went through the portrait hole. He looked around and the first person he saw was Ginny, sitting on one of the couches, looking contemplative.

"There you are," she said when she saw him. She stood up, "We need to talk."

"Um…what about?" Ron asked wearily.

"Hermione," Ginny said simply.

"Oh, her."

"Yes her," said Ginny with a scowl, "Or more like your complete stupidity."

"I don't know what you mean," Ron glowered, getting out his Transfiguration homework.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Right, and I'm a Bavarian cream pie." Ron looked up with a smile, as if to make a joke, but Ginny sent him a sharp glare.

"Ron," Ginny said in exasperation, "I think it's finally time to set you straight, because, quite frankly, I'm getting sick of this skirting around the issue."

Ron gave her a questioning look, "What are you on about?"

Ginny looked determined, "I'm talking about how you fancy Hermione but keep acting like a dolt because you're worried she won't like you back, which is nearly impossible because, much like you, Hermione is also under the full pressure of her crush. I don't understand how two such reasonable people, one of which is the _smartest_ witch in the school, haven't _snogged by now._" She stressed the last three words and with a final breath sat down, "Though admittedly, you can be really unreasonable when you want to be."

Ron blinked. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He was suddenly reminded of fourth year and felt even more stupid. "Ginny," Ron said hesitantly, not knowing quite how to break it to her, "I don't like Hermione…like that. And neither does she," he added. He felt his heart plunge at the thought.

"That's right!" Ginny cried in frustration, "Just pretend you didn't hear…I… I give up!" With a sigh of anger she stormed up to the girl's dormitories.

Ron blinked again. _No way, _he thought, _Ginny's just making it up._ Hermione couldn't like him, he decided, even though he had been lying to Ginny about not liking her. He wasn't completely clueless, he figured that he was maybe a bit attracted to the bushy-haired witch. But he certainly didn't_fancy _her…

He decided that he wasn't going to think about it anymore tonight. With that, he went back to work, not aware that a figure had watched the entire incident with growing interest.

Okay, first chapter's a little slow, not to worry though, it'll pick up. Now don't forget: reviews are good for the…soul. Um…yeah.


End file.
